My family by Marron
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Marron is asked by her teacher to write a paper about her family how can she make her extraordinary family seems ordinary.


My family by Marron

I don't own Dragon Ball. English is not my first Language.

It was another day in history class for this high school class boring filled with common themes and people well except for one girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes she was kind of short for her age but the warmth she radiates made her even more beautiful her name was Marron.

Her attention wasn't on the lesson it never was and she still was the top of her class that was because of the fact she had learned these things long ago, her reasons for being in a school were similar to her cousin, Gohan (they weren't blood-related but he was still family) was to make friends outside the Z-gang group. That wasn't going to happen she couldn't tell them anything and they were too immature for her.

She listened to her teacher to give their homework's "I want an essay on your own family by tomorrow" most of the class groaned but she didn't it didn't matter to her as long as it didn't affect her training, she was ok with everything.

Flying to her house Marron thought about their assignment how could she make her weird family seemed normal in a paper. Even though she lived hours away from the city she was home in about five minutes.

She lived with her parents, her father's master, a sea turtle, and a shapeshifting pig but this was only a part of her family the others all lived far away. Marron worked on her paper all night and made many drafts but finally, she was able to make it perfect.

In the morning when the blond-haired and blue-eyed girl left her home she hadn't slept at all but she wasn't tired smiling she thought ' You got to love KI training no matter how little I sleep I feel like I've slept all night.' as a martial artist and a person who could use KI she had many advantages from her pears

The history class came and everyone was telling about their families some were big, some small but all of they were related by blood something her family didn't have but she loved all of them just the same and soon it was her time to tell of her family.

Marron went in front of the class and started speaking

 _"What is a family? Are they people you share blood or those people you love no matter what? People for whom you would die for and people who would die for you._

 _If your answer is the first, one that my family has four members me, my parents and my mother's brother but if your answer is like mine and you think the second one that my family is so much bigger._

 _My parent are both orphans and none of them remembers their biological parents, my mother's parents died when she and her twin brother both were young and they went to an orphanage for a long time and later after they left the orphanage they had no one and ended up taking care of themselves that was until she was twenty (I'm putting the age I think she was then she met the Z-gang) and met my father and become part of his family which is actually the big family I talked about._

 _My mother's name is Juu she is a slender and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair the complexion, she has shoulder-length blonde hair that parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear and sharp blue eyes. She consistently wears small gold hoop earrings on both ears. Her personality usually displays a cool and confident character, especially when she fights, although her sarcastic humor is the most striking trait of her personality, she can be very curious if she is really interested in something, she never smiles outright because of her tough life but she smiles for our family._

 _My father was a baby when he was abandoned by his parents on a temple but when he was thirteen, he left the temple._

 _He is a total contrast with my mother he is shorter with black hair and eyes, he is kind-hearted, generous, brave and funny. I may look a lot like my mother but most of my personality traits are from my father._

 _From my mother, I only have one uncle. He has a short, slim build, much like his twin has shoulder-length hair but he has black hair and sharp blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings like my mother but he doesn't tuck his hair behind his ear. His personality is quite similar to that of my mother but he is more reckless and more often than not think before he acts. Both of them like most of my family are trained, martial artists._

 _Between my bigger family and I have only loved not blood but that doesn't make us any less of a family than the one I share blood with actually that makes us more connected because of the fact we have chosen that family._

 _The first one is my father's martial arts master an old man who is to me like that one embracing the grandfather that you still love him no matter what. His name is Muten Roshi, my other grandfather figure is my godfather's father-in-law he is big and looks kind of scary if you don't know him but he has a gentle and kind heart his name is Gyū Maō and, he too was trained by my father's master._

 _I also have six other 'uncles' who have been friends with my father for a very long time and have become as close as brothers to each other. Each of them would give their life for the other and they wouldn't even think about it._

 _The first one is my father's best friend and my godfather his name is Goku. He is kind-hearted, sweet, nice and funny, a good listener every time you needed and always has advice for me, he and my father met when they were eleven and twelve respectively and have been best of friends since then. If I had to choose my favorite uncle, he would be that not that I don't love the others I do but he can make even the devil, like him._

 _My other uncle is someone you may know as the famous baseball player Yamcha but that was later he first trained as a martial artist with my uncle Goku and my father and had the same master. In interviews, he may seem cold and distance but he is great is nice, loyal, funny and if I ever want trouble, he is there to help me find them while uncle Goku gets me out of trouble._

 _While those two are fun and lovable Uncle Tien is more reserved and lives really far away and we only meet him on reunions or if someone is in trouble the same goes for uncle Chiaotzu they are both very nice people only really isolated and if I didn't know them I would have thought them a bit cold but that's just the way they are raised._

 _The other uncle is more isolate that even my two previous uncles, he can be kind of scary if you don't know him but he always was really good with children who are weird considering he doesn't have children of his own. But he is wise and amazing if you are able to break his strong outside walls._

 _The final uncle looks like the frown never loves his face and his glare can kill you but even if he doesn't laugh all the time like some of my other uncles, I love him just the same."_

 _My aunts are kind of different I have three and each of them are as different from each other as they are similar. You would think that they have nothing in common with each other but you couldn't be more wrong because they complete each other._

 _My first out was the first, to join the group she is extremely beautiful and smart she is to be more of a combination of an older sister and aunt, her name is Bulma and was my dad first female friend if I need someone to listen a lot and judge little she is the person I always go to. Or if I ever want to go shopping."_

Everyone chuckled at that.

 _"My second aunt is more of the mother hen of the family and she always has advises or a plate of cookies or an ear to hear you complain she is the most serious out of all of my family members and the most overprotective but that just comes with being part of a family where people don't think before acting._

 _My third and last aunt is actually the wife of my oldest "cousin" she was one of the last members to join our family without being born into it. Her name is Videl and like everyone in the family, she knows martial arts. She is really kind and nice but has a temper which is nothing compared to my other aunts but to people who don't know them, she can be really scary._

 _The last members of my family are the 'children' as we are called by everyone well except for my oldest 'cousin' who is a lot older than everyone else basically a different generation in itself._

 _My oldest 'cousin's' name is Gohan he is Goku's oldest son and looks and acts a lot like his father. Gohan is the first in our family to go to high school even if it was only for the last year and like all of us Gohan too was homeschooled from my 'aunt' Chi Chi. He married his high school girlfriend Videl and they have a daughter whose name is Pan. Gohan like his father is one of my favorite family members he is really nice and sweet and even if he doesn't practice as much as he used to do, he still is an extremely good martial artist._

 _My other 'cousins have one year apart but if you have met them you would think they are Siamese twins not because they look alike because they couldn't be more different from each other but because of the fact they are inseparable._

 _The oldest is Trunks he is my 'aunt' Bulma and 'uncle' Vegeta's son he looks a lot like his father but has lavender color hair like his grandfather and blue eyes like his mother. He is extremely smart with a strong character and a mischievous bone in his body._

 _Goten is the complete opposite he has black hair and eyes actually he is the exact copy of his father Goku even more than his older is more naive and more trustworthy similar to his they say opposites attract this friendship is the prime example._

 _Both Trunks and Goten are like my older brother and they are quite overprotective of me and like every other member of our family they are martial artists._

 _The last two are the only ones younger than me their names are Bra and Pan those two are just as close as Trunks who is Bra's brother and Goten who is Pan's niece. The two are my little sister and I love them a lot even if they are quite a lot younger than me, we are really close._

 _So this is my family may not be your traditional one far from it actually but I love it just the same and we all are really close no matter the fact that I don't share the same blood with most of them, we are closer than most families who actually share blood with each other our bond is stronger than that and as weird as they are I wouldn't change them for anything in the world._

 _Because what family are people who love you and whom you love that all that matters not something as minor as blood or a piece of paper that makes says that we are family."_

"This was my paper thank you"

Marron bowed to the class and went to her place the paper may not have shown her real family how they were like and what they could do but it was pretty close and everything important was there.


End file.
